control_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryst Storm
Ryst Storm '(リスト・ストーム Risuto Sutōmu) is a Mentalist and a trainee at the Tyuromi Barusko Facility, with the access to 21% of his brain powers, classified as a Level B. Appearance: Ryst is a young man of average height and with shaggy black hair that reaches to his neck, and bright, striking blue eyes. He used to often wear track pants, and an old white bandana/cloth around his neck. He also used to wear a pair of brown knee-length boots. However, after his arrival in the Facility, Ryst changed his appearance greatly. Now, he is usually seen wearing a black shirt and a black pant, with black boots. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his blue eyes give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. Despite being overly obsessed with the color black, he likes to try out different attires at any given time. Sometimes, he likes some of his clothings so much that even someone's life values less to him than them. His eyes also glow whenever Ryst uses Panorama, shining a beautiful blue while also giving off the radiance of death. Personality: Storm has a laid-back, egoistic personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He was quite obstinate and reckless until The Facility kidnapped him and put him back and forth through hell, which resulted in him adopting a rather cautious attitude towards life. Yet, he retained a positive thinking and is quite tolerant as he trained within the facility to control his powers of the mind. History: Born into the wealthy Storm family, from his very childhood, Ryst had been living a peaceful life. Slowly developing his abilities that would one day make him one of the fearsome individuals within the universe of Control. Though, during his early years, he only focused on his main attribute: Mentality. His parents viewed him as special and encouraged him to grow stronger. Specially his mother who once asked Storm to wield the power that "protects" instead of a power that "destroys." To this day, Ryst has kept those words close to his heart, despite being a pawn, raised for destruction. He had already spent nineteen years of his life by the time the Government came for him. it made him one of, if not the oldest trainee in the Facility. The memory of the day he was captured is still fresh in his mind, his parents had rapidly urged him to leave yet Ryst paid no heed to them and willingly surrendered to the Government on the condition they would not harm his family. Although, after his capture, he was never able to find out if the Government had kept its end of the bargain. Power and abilities: Control level: Ryst has learned to control 21% of his brain, making him a B-Level trainee according to the Tyuromi Barusko ranking system. The absurd high amount of control over his brain for a trainee comes from his training during his childhood and the training in the Facility combined. It backs up his status as one of the oldest trainees. Attribute: 'Mentality: He specializes in controlling other objects other than himself. He is however restricted by the three laws of a mentality users just like every other mentalists. Telekinesis: Ryst is a skilled user of Telekinesis, capable of using it to pick up small or large objects. He can use it to launch large objects at his opponents or to pick them and hurl them about. He can also use it to repel attacks against him. Elemental Manipulation: 'His attribute Mentality has granted him the ability to manipulate the elements around him and recreate it in his own shape. He is able to mold elements such as earth, fire, water, ice, air, steel etc. Storm usually engages in combat by taking control of a nearby element and shaping a weapon out of it. Thus, it can be said that he has an infinite arsenal. However, he can't make many weapons at once due to his control level being only 21%. Skills: 'Panorama: An ability Ryst developed at the end of the first year of the timeskip. Gaia DelArian had trained him to have absolute control over his five sensesー but despite his best efforts, his control over his sight dominated the other four. With his increasing control percentage due to the neverending training of the Facility, unknown regions of his brain related to the visual sense were unlocked and eventually led to the ability known as Panorama. The word 'Panorama' means an unbroken view of an entire surrounding area but in this case, it refers to Ryst's unbroken view of the End and Future. His 『Right Eye』analyzes the core of all things, living or non-living, physical or conceptual, earthly or ethereal etc. Everything comes to existence with a core or an origin, even immortality spawns from something. All things have a beginning and their end is certain thus. His 『Right Eye』makes “the beginning” become clear to him and it appears as a red line of mortality. If the beginning never existed, then the entity relevant to it, didn't either. With the starting point of an object visible to Ryst, he is able to kill “the beginning” to make an existence meet “the end.” This applies to all there is, even if it cannot be percieved, so long as it exists, it can be killed. His 『Right Eye』embodies “If something has a beginning, then it has an end.” It is however ineffective against those who are highly immune to Mentality and are of significantly greater Control-Level. So instead, Ryst is forced to kill their immunity before the persons themselves. But their control percentage would be overwhelming for him and his defeat would be certain. His 『Left Eye』views his present and tells him of his own future. A future has endless probabilities. A little action can change the future entirely. But Ryst's 『Left Eye』removes all other probabilities to lead to a certain future, a future where he is the one who triumphs. This isn't normal “precognition” where the future can be changed easily. To say, Ryst doesn't see the future. He sees what his own actions will lead to. The results of one's actions is called “their future.” His 『Left Eye』ensures him of the correct timing, correct angle and perfect counter. He can do no wrong in a combat. But he were to fight someone who is Bokun-Level, then his 『Left Eye』will only suggest retreat and against equals or those who are weaker, it will let him “pave the path” to his sure victory. Together, his eyes are called "Eyes That See Everything" by Rai but that's only an exaggeration as Ryst can only view deaths and limit the probabilities of future. Fortitude: Outside influences on his brain is completely useless, it doesn't acknowledge anyone's authority other than himself. He is the only one who governs his own mind, thus, any form of outside influence is immediately negated. He has a strong sense of self, “I am Ryst Storm,” both his conscious and unconscious cling to that. If he were a King then his brain would be his kingdom and without a King's consent, his kingdom can't be reduced, altered or taken over. This makes some mentalist who specialize in the ways of controlling the mind largely ineffective against Storm. Expert Weapons Specialist: Ryst has developed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his elemental manipulation. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He is also adept at marksmanship, as he was trained by Gaia DelArian herself. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Storm possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his telekinesis and weapons to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Durability: Storm has tremendous durability during battle. One of the bright sides of going back and forth through hell in the Facility. Enhanced Agility: Ryst can be very fast and agile. He possesses enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. Trivia * '''Fortitude '''will eventually develop into his “Invulnerability mode” as he touches 50%. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tyuromi Barusko Facility Trainees Category:Trainees Category:B-Level Category:Controllers